frozen stems
by chloe.lynn.pitre
Summary: When mother nature first become herself, she saves the guardians from pitch black. The other guardians try and help mother nature figure out her past. But Pitch becomes very interested in the new spirit and ruins her life giving her evil nightmares and kidnapping her, the only people keeping her sane are the guardians, and most of all Jack Frost. (Jack Frost x Reader)
1. Where am I?-chapter 1

** hey, this is my first story so, don't hate if its not great. hope you like it. review's will be greatly accepted :)**

"where am I?" you sit up from where you were laying and look around. All you could see were tress and bushes. You slowing rise to your feet to the help of a stick next to you, once you are on your feet you look up at the large wooden staff that had a crescent moon shape at the top with a bright glowing golden ball in the middle.

After trying to find out what the staff was, you heard a booming growl from behind some tree's. You began to wish you had something to defend yourself with, when suddenly your staff turned into a sword, like you had wished for. You began to walk forward with your sword in both hand when you noticed a path of flowers behind you, you took another step to see if you were the one making the flowers bloom and sure enough it was you. When you took another step more flowers bloomed. You became very confused, "who am I? what am I doing here? why can I do this?" you slowly looked up at the moon and heard a faint whisper " Your name is Mother Nature." you turn around to see who was behind you, but nothing was there.

You sat down on a rock and examined you sword, you couldn't figure out how it changed when you wished it was back to a staff, and it turned back. "wow, how did that happen?" you then wished for the staff to become a harp, the staff transformed in to a golden hard. Some how you figures began to play a slow song that you have never played before. You begin to hear little cheers and laughter. You stop playing and look around to see who is there, you turned around and realized the tree's and plants were the ones cheer at her beautiful music. You got up and started walking while playing the golden harp up the path when you wished that the hard was your staff again, the hard turned back into your staff and you kept walking.

After 4 days of walking through the forest you came to a river that was to big to jump over so you decided it was time to turn back and walk home when you heard a the same voice as before say "fly..." you look around in disbelief.

"how am I suppose to fly?" You said in a quite voice, but there was no answer to your question "Hello?!" you say a bit louder.  
"can you help me, please..." still there was no answer. You gave up on trying to talk to the mysterious voice, and walked along the river when you came to the side of a giant waterfall. You think back to the voice telling you to fly, and decided you were going to try.

You back up and taking a running start before launching yourself into the air but instead of flying you begin to fall. As your getting closer to the ground you keep telling yourself. "fly...fly!" and sure enough you stop falling and begin gliding across the sky, doing flips and turns you look at the ground below but feel a bit of a breeze.

when you look down to your attire you have a vine going up both your arm and down your right leg, with a pair of leaf shorts and a band of leafs around here breast showing your bare stomach. You have a little green leaf in-between your eyebrows and flowers and vines in your hair. Your hair was tree trunk brown with vines and flowers stuck in it, your hair reaches passed your butt and is a bit curly.

You decide to land because the air was getting to cold, you wished for you staff to become a warm hoodie and soon enough your staff turns into a green hoodie. You start walk through the tree's and come to a clear with a broken bed frame in the middle, with no mattress or blankets, you walk over the bed frame and look around. All you see is a black hole under the bed. You look down the hole when you feel a cold gust of wind push you into the hole where there's nothing but black.


	2. Kiss from a Rose-chapter 2

All you can feel is falling, cold and black. You wished for your magical staff to return back. but this time as it turned back into your staff it was connects by vines going up your arm. Somehow you landed gracefully on your two feet. You looked around to see a dark tunnel with only a few dim torches on the side of the wall. You started was down the hall way when you noticed you were leaving bright pink flowers in you tracks and decided to glide over the ground through the tunnel so no one could follow my tracks.

You are coming closer to the ending of the tunnel when you hear a cringing voice yelling. You duck in to a shadow behind a large pillar.

"awh, the poor guardians all stuck in a cage. You poor things, how will you protect the children now?" said a tall man in a black cloak and gray skin.  
"Pitch, you won't get away from this." yelled a big bellied man with a heavy Russian accent.  
"to late...I already have" With a puff of black sand, he was gone.

You walk out from behind the pillar and look around, small yellow flowers and following you path. You stop and look up in the cage to see, A man with a white beard, rosy red cheeks and a big belly. A women who looked half hummingbird, A 6-foot tall rabbit, and tiny golden man sleeping and a boy around your age with white hair.

You scan the room for a key to the cage but couldn't find one. You all of a sudden started to sing.

" There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill."

Everyone in the cage became silent and turned towards me. But I kept on singing.

"But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and The light that you shine can be seen."

I could hear the vines coming out of the ground and heading towards the cage.

"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah."

The vines started wrapping around the bars on the cages. Feeling the strength of your vines grip the metal.  
"And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say."

And after the last notes the vines pulled apart the bars setting everyone free. The vines slowly folded back in to the ground and were out of sight. You looked up to see all the people were staring at you. You wished for you staff to become a bracelet so you fly out of there as fast as you could. You begin turning away when someone stops you.

"wait" you hear the man with the heavy Russian accent.  
you turn around to look at the big man.  
"who are you?" asked the hummingbird looking lady.  
You think about this question for awhile before whispering. "I don't know.

All the guardians look in shock as they studied you up and down.  
"what's your name, mate?" asked the rabbit who had boomerangs and tribal markings all over his fur " I don't know. I heard someone whisper to me that my name was Mother Nature but there was no one around, I must have been hearing things."  
Everyone looked at each other not know what to say, until the big Russian man spoke "we have to get back to the pole and discuss this before Pitch returns."  
The other guardians nodded and start to follow the man when you heard a soft clap. Everyone turned around to see Pitch stand only ten feet from them.  
"bravo, I see you've made a friend. but I'm afraid you wont have her for long.

You turn your bracelet back in to your trust staff and looked at the man in black with hateful eyes.  
"Why must everyone always hate me, well I'll just have to make you disappear." and in the 2 seconds Pitch had, he got out his black arrow and shot right at you. You got the arrow right in your left side but still charged at the man. You started shooting green bolts out of your staff that hit Pitch. You start to see black goo coming out of the cut on Pitch's face.  
"what have you done to me! no one has ever made me bleed"  
And in the time it took him to attack he was gone with only the remains on black sand.

You fall to your knee's while you see the guardians run to you. the last thing you see is the black ground coming closer towards your face, Then nothing.


	3. your duty-Chapter 3

You feel yourself slowly opening your eye's. Your in a room that's head to toe in green, while and red wallpaper, red bedding and red curtains. You could feel the soreness in your side, you looked down and saw the you were bandaged but you leaves were covering it even more which comforted you. You walked across the room to a plate of cookies, hot cocoa and a note, the note said.

"Good Morning, here are some cookies and cocoa to warm you up when you are feeling better, come join us in my workshop.  
North. C"  
You looked up and out the window seeing a sea of white that covered the land. You couldn't figure out where you were or how you got here but you wanted to find out. You grabbed a cookie, and hot cocoa and headed for the door. When you opened the door you saw the white haired boy gasped as you flung the door open.

"How are you feeling, Nature?" Asked the boy, you remember him from in the cage with the rest of the guardians but he looked different somehow.  
"I'm fine, just a bit sore." The boy started to guide you through the hallway towards a big wooden sign that said "WORKSHOP" assuming that was were this North guy was, you followed the Boy into the room.

As you walk in everyone stopped what they were saying, the big bellied man got up from his chair and slowly walked over to him.  
"so glad to see you're awake!" boomed the man "My names is Santa Claus but you can call me North." as he smiled more of the guardians got up from thee chairs and walked over towards you.

First came the large rabbit. he hopped towards you bowing in front of you.  
"Hello I'm Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny. Nice to meet-cha mate."  
he backed away revealing the hummingbird like women.  
"Helly sweetie, I'm Toothina, But everyone calls me Tooth, Im the Tooth Fairy, it's so nice to meet you."  
you give the tooth fairy a small smile but showing a little bit of teeth.  
"oh sweet lord" Tooth had her hand in your mouth by now. "these teeth are prettier then jack's!"  
you look around, before saying "who's jack?"

"I am." you hear a voice from behind you, you spin around to look at the boy who was at your door this morning and who walked you to workshop.  
"I'm Jack Frost, the guardian of Fun" he smirked. but you couldn't tell what it meant.  
"And this is sandy, or the sandman...sandy" sandy is floating asleep "sandy...wake up!" sandy finally waked up and made several shapes above his head in sand "he doesn't say much, he never told us why though." North started laughing at his joke, until he stapes back into reality.  
"you said your name was mother Nature, Correct.?" he asked raising one eyebrow.  
"umm, yes that's all I was told but I don't know who from." you said in a sad voice, concerning the white haired bot standing behind you.  
"well, manny, or man in the moon told you, he told all of us. How long as it been sense manny told you? North was expecting it to be a couple hundred years but when you told his it's only been three days.  
"you Know how to fight like that and you've only been on here for three days?" all the guardians looked at each other in disbelief.

"wait, where's my staff last time I had it was at the fight, where did it go!?" you started to panic not knowing where to look first. But soon after you ask, you look up to see Jack Frost handing you your staff, but your first question was, why does it feel weird to hold it while he's holding it to.  
"what does it do" Asked North with a curious expression, you turn to face him before telling him your powers. " will you show us?" North asked You wished for your staff to turn into your harp. They all watched it awh, as it transformed from one thing to another. You started to play a slow melody as you humed along with it, but with out knowing you realized vines and flowers started growing up the wall. You stopped playing and looked at the ground.

"why did you stop?" asked Jack, with a sad frown growing on his face.  
"I'm making a mess, don't you see. You'll get mad that im ruining your workshop."  
North started to laugh at what you had said. "get mad, no, I love it. It looks great" with a smile you felt happy and warm like this is where you belong.

North walked over to the window and started to think. Looking from bunny to the window and back to bunny.  
"we have to take her to make spring. she is mother Nature and she has a job, that's why she's here. Bunny, where's is it spring." North Looked at bunny waiting for his answer.

"Australia" he said with a grin, and a up beat hop.  
"lets go, everyone to the sleight" North marched toward his coat as bunny shook his head.  
"nah mate, My home, Ma rules." bunny tapped his foot twice creating a large hole, making everyone fall in. Including you. 


	4. Spring time?-chapter 4

You started falling through the hole that Bunnymund had made not knowing when you would land, you close your eyes expecting a hard landing on the ground when you feel yourself be catched by Bunny. Even with your eye's still closed you new it was Bunny because of the warm fur that was tickling your face. You soon felt yourself stop falling and heard thuds from the other's.

"You can open your eye's now darling." Bunny said with a big smiles on his face. you looked around to be in the middle of the woods that was filled with snow. You began to shiver from the cold. Bunny put you softly back on the ground, but the smile quickly vanished when he realized you were shivering.  
"Are you okay?" Jack looked at you with concern. You wished for a warm outfit, and sure enough right after you closed your eye's as your staff turned into a warm outfit that resembled Jack's you have a pair of green paint and a lighter green hoodie. You flipped up the hood and whisper to Jack.  
"I look better..." and with that you walked through into a opening of the tree's, Jack smirked will everyone followed you.

After looking around to North, confused you asked. "what am I suppose to do?" shocking everyone with what you said.  
"well, your Mother Nature, you have to create spring, winter is almost over it's time for the flower to bloom and tree's to grow. That's part of being mother nature. You help change the seasons."  
You nod and walk over to a tree, you put your ear up the trunk, it's almost like you can hear the tree whispering to you. but after listening to the tree you knew what you had to so. You put your hands together and closed you eye's, And began to sings

"my tree I see your dying now.  
well, stop and look around,  
I'm here to save your breaking spirit just listen to my song''  
Everyone looked are to see that you start to hover above the ground with gold sparkles coming out of you and connecting to the tree's

"you branches they are bare, but sooner they will be in bloom, just watch as your leaves return to you, they love the way you keep them safe"  
All the trees started growing new leaves and the flowers started blooming, but something felt off about this song.

"just stay and they stay with...you."  
when you said the last words all of Australia was in full bloom there was no more snow just the frost the Jack started putting on the leaves. You walked over and looked at the leaf that had frost patterns on it "It's beautiful Jack" you said with a big smile on your face.  
"just doing my job" Jack said in a booming voice.  
"Hold on a minute a little show pony, this is spring not winter, stop messing with Nature's work." Bunny said with a growl "getting alittle defensive Bunny, why you jealous?" Jack said with a wide smirk on his face.  
"No, I just want you to leave Nature's job alone it's bad enough you ruined mine, don't ruin hers!" Bunny turns to walk away but jack stops him.  
"winter of 69, your still mad about that? let it go." jack's smirk left his face.  
"Mate, that ain't what I'm talking about." Bunny grabs your hand and motions you to hop on his back. You jump on, not knowing why you asked you to, until he taps his foot on the ground twice and says to jack " meet-cha back at the pole."

The rest of the gang jumps in the hole before it closed leaving jack all by himself. Jack flew into the air mumbling about how bunny, is a huge ass for doing that, But Jack was getting so upset he didn't realized it started to snow again covering Nature hard work in snow, killing all the new leaves she just made. Jack flew back to the pole landing on the globe that was in the center of the workshop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day you wake up the hear Bunny and Jack yelling at each other in the distance. You walk to the door and open it just enough to peck out to see if you could see them. They were in the hallway so you started walking through the hall way. The two were in North's workshop, the door was open and you pecked in to see the two in the center of the room fight while everyone was sitting down on Norths desk watching them. You hid behind the corner so you could hear what they were fighting about.  
"what the hell is your problem mate?" Bunny asked in a growling voice.  
"I didn't mean to it just happened, you are the one to blame you pissed me off." "I am the one to blame? are you kidding me, I don't the one who ruined Natures work." Bunny turned and started to walk away.

You turned and walked in the room, but just as you do Jack runs and jumps on Bunny's back. The two start fighting violently. Throwing punches and kicking. you walking closer to them. "stop fighting..." They didn't seem to hear you. "stop fighting." you said a bit louder. You didn't get the boys attention but North, Tooth and Sandy stared at you with wide eye's wishing you didn't hear what the two were fighting about.

But it was to late, you snapped and Yelled at the stop of your lungs "JUST STOP!" vines came powering through the floor rapped around Jack and Bunny, pulling them apart. the room became silent. You finally got up the courage to ask. " What the hell are you talking about." 


	5. the nightmare-chapter 5

"Nature don't get mad..." Jack sighed while he looks down at the ground "Bunny can you tell her."  
"Mate this is your doing not mine." Bunny snapped back at Jack with a tiny smile growing. Your getting upset that no one is telling you, so you tighten the vines that are holding the two boys in place.  
"ow, Nature...stop it!" Jack wines in pain.  
"fine. Then you tell me what your fighting about." The two boys looked at each other before looking at the ground. You look up to see Tooth flying over to you. "Nature, Let's talk." you follow Tooth to the door way.  
"what's wrong with everyone, why are they fighting." you asked out of pure curiosity.  
"well, Right after we left Australia..."she paused looking over at jack" Jack got upset and...he created a..." Tooth stopped looking at me with sadness in her eye's not wanting to say what Jack did. "well, Jack started a snow storm killing all your..." you started to walk towards the window not listening to what Tooth say. You didn't want to hear it.

After looking out the window in despair you turned around to face Jack, Hot tears streaming down your face. you slowly walked over to jack. Looking up at him. He stopped trying to break out of the vines and looked down at me not wanting to make eye connect with you.  
"Why?" you didn't really wanna know why he did it or his reasoning behind it, It felt like he broke your heart, killing your precious work.  
"I didn't...I didn't mean too." Looking down at the ground. " Nature please forg..."  
you started to walk away, waving your hand giving the vines the signal to let them both go. But before leaving the room your turned around to jack. Looked him straight in the eye and said. "save it."  
then with out another word you flew out of the room so no one could trace your flowered path you leave when you walk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of flying you land in the path of wood you woke up in, you sit turn your staff into your harp and started to play a sad song. The flowers and vines started to move towards you making a chair for you to sit on and rest your head. You sit on the chair your flower friends made and started to play a different song that reminds you of the song you sang while you were creating spring in Australia. You instantly stop and drop your harp on the ground, starting to cry at what jack frost did. You slowly lean back and cry yourself to sleep.

You begin to see you standing next to Pitch helping him capture the Guardians, telling them that they used you and only want you to destroy the forests,the animals and everything that you loved. You could believe what you were seeing. The people you started to trust so dearly were the ones who destroyed your happiness. You see Pitch hugging you telling you that he is there for you and you two will take over and make the guardians feel the pain you did. You know this isn't right but you can't seem to walk up.

You feel yourself being pull out of the dream from someone shaking you. You slowly open you eye's to see Jack standing over you. You push him away fast and look at him with angry eye's.  
"Nature, I'm sorry, and If you don't want to see me that's okay I can go but I just want you to know that." He looked generally sincere. But that look soon turns to worry when he reaches over you and pick black sand out of your hair.  
"Nature...did you have a nightmare?" he looked so deep into your eye's, you thought he was going to go through them.  
"well, I had a dream. It just wasn't a nice one." you looked at him confused "why? what's wrong?"  
"we got to get you back to North's now!" Jack pulled you up on your feet but you stop, you didn't wanna go to North's you wanted to stay in the forest.  
"No, I don't wanna go with you." you snapped as you ripped your hand out from Jack's grasp. jack turn around and runs into you, giving you a giant hug.  
"I am really sorry but let me show you something" he backs his body away from yours "please." you nod and let Jack carry you through the woods and up into the sky, you started to go above the clouds. Looking around you wish you could stay there forever. The setting sun made the clouds the prettiest shade of orange and pink, but just as fast as you left the forest you landed in another one.

"where are we?'' you asked totally confused. You looked around to see flowers and tree's in full bloom.  
"were in Australia, I came back here after you left and tried to fix what I did. I never meant to upset you. I didn't even do this on purpose, I just got angry and didn't notice what I had done." Jack stared at the ground, while you looked at him in totally surprise, and confusion about what made him so bad to do this. You walking into him and wrapped you arms around his neck you had to stand on your tippy toes to have your eye at least at his chin level but you want to get close to his face to whisper "thank you, I love it" And with saying that you let go and started to dance around in the forest.

You look of at Jack who was smirk but it hand to a frown, you stopped dancing and looked at him, he drew his staff into fighting stance. You walked backwards and bumped into something. I t was to soft to be a tree, you turn around to Pitch standing with a wicked grin on his face. You took a step back and wished for you staff to return but remembered you dropped in the forest before you fell asleep. You just stared in disbelief before you saw Pitch hold it up, it was still in harp form.

"Give that back patch!" you yelled at the top of your lungs.  
"And what will you do if I don't, cover me in flowers...awh so scary." Pitch laughed and began calling his fearling to the forest. you could feel Jacks coldness right behind you. You turned around to see him standing there with his staff point at Pitch but you heard a faint whisper from him "everything will be okay"  
once you heard that, you knew he was right. You decided that plants can take Pitch down, you put your hands together and started to sing.

"you take my life away you feel I will die today don't think it's that easy flowers re-bloom vines rapped around Pitch's ankles, he started to squirm in your grasp, you felt more power come from the earth.  
"tree's leave seeds behind to change the worlds lives" you could feel more power come from you then normal, vines were up to Pitch's waist by now, but then you heard a large "snap" and it all stopped. You opened you eye's to see your beautiful hard snapped in half. All you could feel was pain coming from your gut. You feel to your knee's. Looking up at Pitch as the vines started to die and fade to the ground. You fell on your side, as everything started to fade in and out. The last thing you saw was a blue bolt of ice that hit Pitch.

Then Black.


	6. Jack's mind-chapter 6

All you can feel is your body being passed from a cold body holding you to a warm furry body holding you. You didn't have the strength to open your eye's but you could hear the conversation go on around you.

"North, what are we going to do! your harp it's broken, I can't get it back together" Jack said sound on the verge of tears.  
"Jack, we have to stay calm for Nature's sake, We will figure out what to do." North said while cracking his knuckles.  
"But North, what if she not like me and can't put it back together?" Jack voice kept getting sadder and sadder.  
"We will have to see when she wakes up." North said while walking away, his foot steps got quieter before they vanished.

You begin to feel a cold hand stroke your cheek, knowing that it's Jack's, no doubt about that.  
"Bunny, you should take her to her room." jack said in almost a commanding voice, but you can feel bunnymund didn't move.  
"Jack, I'm sorry to say this but I think the warren is the best place for her right now." bunnymund took a step back, half turning away before Jack yelled.  
"Why! why are you taking her there!" Jack was panting after he finished his sentence. Bunny shush Jack and took one hand off you back. Bunny took jack's hand and pressed it to your face, you started to shiver.  
"see Jack, she can tolerate this cold. I'm not saying you can't come...because you can. Just we have to get her to a warmer place then the North fuck pole!" eventually yelling by the end of the sentence. You started to hear the boys fade out as you drifted into the darkness again.

Jack's POV:

well, Bunny just took Nature to the warren I better warn North about what I saw when I first woke her up. You slowly walked up to North who was looking at the globe.  
"North, can I ask you something?" you asked in a almost whispering voice.  
"yes, Jack what would you like...?" North was becoming very concerned while looking down at you. You both turn and walking towards his desk. He sat in his be chair and you sat on the edge of his desk.  
"can Guardian's or spirit's get nightmares from Pitch?" you asked, feeling stupid about the question but you saw black sand on Nature, nightmare sand. "Not that I believe, why have you had a nightmare?" North asked in totally curiosity "no, I didn't but I think Nature did...When I went to go apologize to her in the forest. She was asleep so I woke her up, after I did, I picked black sand out of her hair. Nightmare sand out of her hair." you kept looking to and from North not knowing what he would say.  
"you're sure it was nightmare sand.?" North asked while getting up from his chair.  
"yes I am 100% sure." you jumped off the desk and started following North outside the workshop. North looked at you and then back to the sky.  
"where is she Jack?" North asked before throwing on his jacket and getting the yetis to pull out the sleigh.  
"Bunnymund's warren...are we going?" you asked in desire to see her. But all north says is. "get in the sleigh...now, we have to get to the warren."


	7. Family?-Chapter 7

All you can feel is bunny carrying you. You didn't know where you were going and you can't remember what happened, But the sent of bunny's fur comforted you in many ways. You didn't want him to put you down, his warm and his sent tingled through your body, but just as you were wishing to be held by the furry rabbit, you felt the air change You could feel that bunny jerk around quickly sensing that he felt the same thing you did. He turn back around and started walking again. You started to try and open your eye's but with all your effect nothing happened, it was like your whole body was paralyzed all over.

You can feel bunny laying you down in a patch of flowers, they started to sing comforting songs that made you feel better. You started to twitch your fingers. The flowers were helping you get better, You were just about to open your eye's open when you hear North's pounding foot steps on the ground. The flower's stopped singing and you became limp once again. But as the pounding got louder you could feel that Jack was with him. You started you become very could but couldn't find a way to warm up, Bunny looked down at you then back up at jack before putting a fur black blanket overtop of you. Bunny got up and looked at Jack.

"Is she wake? Has she opened her eye's yet?" North asked, the concern in his voice set you off, you never really heard him that worried before.  
"nah, mate. She been out this whole time and she's freezing cold" you could tell that bunny gave Jack an evil look before looking back at North.  
"Jack," North said in a relaxed voice "go get sandy now." you felt Jack leave, the nose nipping air had turned into warm calming which made you at peace. You started to drift in and out, until you heard North start to speak.

"Bunnymund, I'm afraid and new friend has come and gone, Something is wrong with her. I didn't wanna say it while Jack was here but I think there's something we don't know about Nature, something's of. I asked Tooth to try and find her memories before she died. We have to get to the bottom of this."  
"North, what do you mean, there's nothing wrong with Nature, and what do you mean by gone she's right here!" Bunny said almost in tears.  
"Bunny, Jack just told me something shocking, she can see pitch's nightmares. Last time I checked the immortal beings couldn't get nightmares. I talked to manny about her, He said he picked her for a special reason, but we must find out before she does. Manny never say's that so we have to find out soon."  
"As In now..." Bunny stammered before finishing North's sentence. You didn't get why you were so close, and what memories where they talking about. All you can remember is waking up in the forest.

"North I have sandy" Jack said yelling down from the sky as sandy and him joined the other's. Why did they need to get Sandy anyway.  
"Sandy, Pitch is giving Nature nightmare, can you make sure she's having good dreams right now." North fumbled over his last words. You instantly feel Sandy standing next to you but soon goes back to where bunny and North were standing. You could tell he was trying to tell them something by the sounds of North mumbling.

"What?! she's not asleep? what do you mean she's not asleep.?!" They were talking about you, what were they gonna do. You still can't move and are panicking.  
"what do you mean sandy, she can't move. I see. Her mind is still going but her body is not connected. It's her harp becuase that's broken so is body and mind. They have broken in two." North said walking over to you, placing a hand on your forehead. You feel the warmth of his hand warming your forehead but in a quick movement the hand was gone. He started to walk away but in the distance you could hear him say. "Im going back to the pole to talk to Manny, Jack see if Tooth found Nature's memories yet and hurry. Sandy can you come with me." you could hear bunny hop over to North. "what about me?" Bunny asked in a low voice.  
"Bunny" North said in a hush tone. "stay by her side" I was glad to hear the bunny was staying with me but somehow felt a bit empty but couldn't tell why. You started to try and wake up, to have some input into what was going on. But it was no use You didn't move a muscles.

You started to feel even for empty when you felt the cool air that came from Jack was gone. You knew he went to go find Tooth but for some reason you wished North would have asked Bunny to go and not Jack. You had to see him. You had to get up. You kept trying and trying but the more you tried the sleepier you felt. Stuggling to stay awake you tried to listen to the sound of the tree's blowing and the smell of grass but that just made you so much worse. Getting sleeper and sleeper by the second you started to drift in and out. Seeing black and the Pitch. Why was Pitch in all your dreams, what was he after. You stapped out of it and tried to move again, still no use. You started to drift back into sleep, the last thing you felt was a pair of ice chill lips kiss your forehead before you met Pitch once again.

"well, well, well...If it isn't the sweet and gentle Mother nature, it's nice to finally meet you" Pitch said in a snickering laugh.  
"where am I?!" You tried running but you were still motionless. What was wrong, you thought 'this is my dream, I can do what I like'  
still not being able to move Pitch began to laugh. "you'll never escape. Your mine for the taking, be with me, we can take down the guardians. They don't really like you. They just want someone to boss around. Jack destroyed your work on purpose, they all hate you." Pitch said turning around. You wanted to cover your ear's, you never wanted to hear those words again. They weren't true...how could they hate me?

"arrh, just come with me, I'll show you power you never knew you had." Pitch said walking closer to me, cupping my face in his long gray hand.  
"no..." You say almost silent. "I will not give up on them, they are my family." You said, almost in a mid scream by now.  
"Family?! How, how can they be your family, I'm your brother!"


	8. Am I loved?-Chapter 8

You stared into his big black eye's with you jaw hanging open not knowing what to do or what to say.  
"what...d..do you mean...you are not my brother" you screamed clutching your headings on your head while shaking it in disagreement.  
"sorry, My darling little sister, It is true, we are." he said turing and walking in the other direction.  
"I have to get out of here, your lying...stop lying to me!" you fell to your knee's your eye's started to become moist.  
"Baby sister" he said walking over and kneeing infront of you. "As much as I love to see other people suffer I can't handle you crying. Everything will be fine" Pitch tried helping you up by grabbing you hand, but you snatched it away from you.  
"STOP! I don't care, your not my brother. I'd rather die then join you or admit to being your sister. I don't even remember you!" you started to search for away out of the space you were in. You looked back at Pitch he had tears starting to fall from his eye's but the tear's were red, Blood. He looked up at you.  
"fine, but you know where to find me." Pitch left leaving me in the darkness of where ever I was.

You begin to sing a song that has always comforted you. feeling think this is the end, you could feel yourself getting weaker and weak. You sit on the floor and hug your legs.

_"As the winter winds litter London with lonely hearts __Oh the warmth in your eyes swept me into your arms_

_ Was it love or fear of the cold that led us through the night?_  
_For every kiss your beauty trumped my doubt"_

You begin to feel stronger, You start singing louder.

_"We'll be washed and buried one day my girl And the time we were given will be left for the world The flesh that lived and loved will be eaten by plague So let the memories be good for those who stay"_

The space your in soon begins getting brighter, like someone turned on a light in the distance.

_"Oh the shame that sent me off from the God that I once loved Was the same that sent me into your arms Oh and pestilence is won when you are lost and I am gone And no hope, no hope will overcome"_

You saw a bright flash and then you sat up straight forward looking around. All the guardians except Jack were there staring right at you, where was he anyway. You thoughts got interrupted when you started wheezing, the new air stinging your chest. You looked up to see North walking over to you. You stared up at him while trying to get your breath back, His expression was not a good one he turned back to the 3 other guardians motioning them to leave.

Tooth and Sandy left like North asked but Bunny started hopping towards you. Looking down at your eye's bunny kissed you on the forehead, then followed Tooth and Sandy out of the Warren. You looked up at North after bunny was clear out of sight. North came right next to you, sitting down beside you. He had something behind his back. North pulled out your Harp which was no longer broken. You began to smile reaching for the harp like a greedy child. North handed it to you. You pulled it close to you and began hugging it, you couldn't stop smiling until you heard North speak up.

"Nature, Mother Nature...Im sure you know now." he looked at you with dagger eye's, you rested the Harp on your lap looking down at it.  
"I know, but I don't think that's true. He's just trying to scare me and it's not happening. I will never trust him over you." you looked up to meet North's eye's. His softer side was starting to come through.  
"Nature, I don't think you will turn on us" wrapping me in a hug. "I just want to keep you safe, we all do. I'm going to take you back to the pole, I think it's about time you see your past." North said pulling away and standing up.  
"see it? How I don't remember any of it. Just waking up in the forest." You said confused "No Nature, I mean before you were Mother Nature" you eye's go large.  
"I was nothing before I was me." You said totally confused. North helped you up and you two started walking towards his sleigh.  
"Nature" North stopped "I want you to know, You are like family to us. We will always love you like one." You hugged North smiling as he hugged you back. "You ready to go see your past" North asked before you nodded.

You land at the pole, turning your harp Into a nice warm outfit. Just as you stood up to walk out of the sleigh, Jack was there holding out his hand to help you down. You smiled while grabbing his hand and hopping down.  
"why thank you, Mr. Frost" You could see that Jack started to blush. You snickered to yourself thinking of how cute he was being.  
You started to follow North down the hall way noticing the Jack was still holding your hand, Your fingers intertwined in his. But for some reason it felt right and you didn't wanna let go, You actually wanted to get closer, and for some reason Jack didn't feel cold this time, he was giving you a warm feeling.

You followed North into his Office where the other three were gathered, you let go of Jack's hand have seeing his smile turn to a frown but you ran to Bunny hugging him, you looked up at it. " Thank you for helping me, and taking me to the Warren. the flowers spoke to me" you said in a giggle as you pulled away from the bunny going back over to Jack who was sitting on North's desk now. You walked in front of Jack, He spread his legs apart and motioned you to come closer. Curiously you did, He grabbed your hand and pulled you into a hug, whispering into your ear. "everything will be fine, I'm right here." for some reason this comforted you a lot. you let go of jack and turned around, started to walk away when Jack wrapped his arms around your waist not letting you go. You struggled for a few seconds before giving up. You looked up to the other's everyone was giggled with Jack except Bunny. Without letting you go, you saw Tooth come closer holding a gold cylinder box with a picture of a blue eyed and blonde haired girl on the front, You stared confused at the box, looking back up at Tooth.

"Nature, these..." Tooth paused looking at the other guardians "these are your memories. there not nice but I think it's time you know, We have all seen them and were here to help you through it but are you sure your ready for it?" Tooth asked looking sharply into your eye's. You nod and Glide you hand over the diamonds on the top of the box before seeing white.


	9. Memories-Chapter 9

**sorry, High school is a Bitch, but moving on. Sorry it took so long to get this one up but here it is, hope you like it review and favorite:)**

**love you guys! **

You see a older guy, telling you to come closer, you walk forward and he surrounds you in a hug, you vision goes white again into another memory. The second one is you and the guy walking through a meadow singing a lovely song together. The memory fades out and becomes a new one but this time the memory isn't as nice. It's dark and cold. You in the middle on the woods, there's nothing around but darkness, You see yourself clutch on to a tree, hugging it so you can't get even more lost then you already are.  
"Nina, where are you?" you hear a male call for you. you look around trying to find who was calling but there was no one there, you started dashing through the darkness to try and get away from the man. "Nina! Im not going to hurt you, please come back!" But you don't stop you keep running when all of a sudden a black figure comes out from behind a tree, you fall on your hand and knee's. you look up to see the man from the other memories standing before you.  
"Nina, why are you running away, don't you wanna stay with your family?" The man asked with dark shadows over his face.  
"No Pitch, you may be my brother by blood but not by love, leave me alone." You scramble to your feet and start walking in the other direction "Wait...Nina, what about mom and dad? how do you think they would feel about this, your all alone." pitch walked towards you.  
"Im not alone, I have the plants to sing and play with me, and what do you have...nothing." pitch grabs your arm and twirls you around.  
"You are my sister you stay with me, or you will die just like mom and dad." Your eye's grow wide, and you gasp.  
"You killed mom and dad? How could you, they loved you!" you tried getting free. didn't work you were still stuck.  
"yeah, but they didn't understand how I felt towards you, they stood in my way." what was he talking about, you thought, confused.  
"what are you talking about." you ask, scared to hear the answer.  
"Nina" he stops pulling a little still holding on to you. "I love you, More than a Brother should, I wanna be with you, mom and dad didn't understand that."  
you look at him in total shock, did he just say he loved me. What the hell is he talking about. but soon Pitch was hugging you in tears.  
"I just wanna run away...move to a different town where no one knows where sibling and get married." What the fuck was he say, you whisper in your mind. You try getting away from him when you pulled to hard, You got out of his reach but little did you know, that while fumbling backwards you tripped over a rock and you feel rolling right of the side of a cliff, you grabbed the edge trying to pull yourself up. Pitch came running over, trying to help you. But you knew if he helped you up you'd be trapped again. You look down and say "I'd rather die then be with you" you let go of the edge and started to fall towards the sharp rock thirty feet before, before you hit the rock's you wish to be with nature and here the plants sing one more time.

You got your wish.

You open'd your to see all the guardians staring at you, Jack was still holding you waist. You gave the case back to Tooth, No words said. You looked at the Guardian's as they started to file out of the room. They all left. The only one left was jack. They knew you wanted to be alone with him. He was the only one that could comfort you. You turned around and looked right into Jack's ice blue eye. Everything started to go blurry as tears flooded your eye's. he pulled you closer. You were expecting Jack to be cold again but this time he was a warm.

Jack let you cry for at least a half hour, when he pulled you back and looked you straight in the eye's. His face started to come closer to yours, the next thing you know Jack's cold lips and pushing on your, you can't believe what is happening, Jack pulls away from you and back into his warm hug. He whisper in your ear "I will always be here for you. never forget that." you push back from him and cup his face in your hands. You get closer to Jack, wanting more of what he just gave you, you lips met his. you felt like melt. His slid his hand up to crease your face as your kiss becomes deeper. He stops kissing you and moves down towards your neck, Jack starts biting your neck, giving you little chills through your body, moving his bites down towards your shoulder. He starts biting deeper, You start to hear a little moan come out of you mouth, you blush and giggle, as Jack stops and comes back to look at you straight in the eye giggling with you. But Jack stops, Steps off the tabled and turns you around so your standing behind him. Jack picks up his staff. You look over his shoulder to see Pitch standing right before you.

"well well well, what do we have here" Pitch walks closer, Jack starts sending out Ice bolts. Pitch stops them with his nightmare sand. he stops and turns around looking out the large window in the middle of the room.  
"Nina I think it's time you came back home" You see hundreads of fearling crash through the door towards you, the last thing you hear from Pitch is " she's mine, not yours" and then...Black.


	10. I love you-Chapter 10

**wow, that took awhile, holy cow. Sorry about that I was so busy with school and soccer and my driving test I didn't have time but I finally got it done. it took awhile because I was trying to think of some kind of twist but whatever :P hope you like it review and fave! love you guys, I will have a new chapter up by next sunday! :)**

**I wanna makes something clear to those out there, I have received a comment that said I should be more original because I was copying another store, but I would like to say I haven't this fanfic before and didn't know it was similar, I have started to read this other fanfic...I have to say that they are similar in the beginning but that was only for like the first 2 chapters, I have been original and do not like copying off other people, with that being said, the writer of frost on the leaves I am sorry to hear but Didn't know about your story. Anyway have fun with this chapter and I hope you like it.**

You make in a dark palace, trapped inside a cage, tied up and with duck tape over your mouth. You started to struggle to try and make the bonds loosen. But it was no use. The tape over your mouth started to grow up your face as you tried to wiggle out of it. You keep trying to get out until you heard the worst voice coming from below you cage. You look over to see Pitch standing looking up at you.  
"ah Nina, your awake...how lovely." Pitch says in a snicker voice.  
"Don't call me that!" you try yelling back down to him. Not wanting to look at him.  
"OH. You would rather me call you Mother Nature, like all your little Guardians do? No...You are my Nina, and so that's what I'm calling you!" pitch floated on black sand up towards your cage. He landed inside the cage opening the door then lockering it after him, while having fearling on guard to make sure you wouldn't escape. You look up to see Pitch standing right over you. He starts bending down, sitting right in front of you. He cups your face in his hands.  
"Nina, why did you leave me?" he asked as you started into his black eye's, as he ripped off the duck tape.  
"Don't call me that! and because you killed are parents!" You started whipping your face back and forth to get his hands off you face.  
"I will call you what I want" Pitch slaps you on the right side of your face. "are parents? are parents were in the way. They wanted you to marry the stupid farm boy Nicolas, But you were mine...They knew how much I loved you! But they wouldn't let me have you. They were the only thing standing in the way of are love." Pitch is almost in tears. looking away from him you begin to say, "Pitch I dropped off a cliff to be away from you, I died so I wouldn't have to see you again, You ruined my life I never loved you like that!"  
"well, you will!" Pitch's yells lunching towards you grabbing a hold of your lead shorts and rips them in half, revealing your lower half. You bring your knees up to your chest to cover your naked lower half.  
"what the hell was that for?!" you yelling almost crying.  
"well I said I wanted you...I wasn't lying" Pitch grabbed you arms and tied them with black sand on one of the bars of the cage.  
"what are you doing?! stay away from me!" you yelled as Pitch pushed down your legs so he could see all of you, he tied them down with black sand too. you couldn't move. "You are mine! not the guardians not mom and dad's. your no ones but mine! I own you!" Pitch was screaming by know. He sat and straddled on top of your legs, He started creasing your face with his hand. Moving his hand down your neck around your breasts and over your stomach moving down towards your private area.

You shut your eye's so you could not see what he was doing. You could feel his touch go lower and lower. But he stopped with his hand still on your lower stomach you opened your eye's. The fearlings were gone but there was a cold nipping feeling on your skin. You looked around and saw Jack jump up to you. Pitch was frozen on top of your naked lower half. He flew into the cage and broke the sand chains there were keeping you locked up, but Pitch wasn't going to be as easy to get off. You started pushing on him trying to get him to move, but it was no use he was rock solid, and was not going anywhere. But jack shot cold ice beams and him until he fell out of the cage door and landed on the floor.

You quickly brought your knee's to your chest to cover up your bottom half. You look up at Jack.  
"he ripped my shorts." you stated looking at the ground.  
"no worries, I have an idea." Jack takes off his sweater and closes his eye's. he helps you to your feet and passes you his sweater. "rap it around your waist...like a skirt. I'll take you to the pole, We still have your staff." Jack opens his eye's to see you makes a little skirt out of his sweater. But it only went to the middle of your thigh.  
"wait...how, I can't fly." you say looking at the ground not wanting to make eye contact.  
"I'll carry you." but before you could decline his offer you were in his arms, in a princess carry. You felt so embarrassed about how he found you. You barried your head in his chest, but he pushed your head back up to look at him.  
"Nature, Don't be like this..." and right before you could say anything to him he had his lips on yours. The cold nipping on your lips. You slowly closed you eye's and got more into the kiss. You wanted this, that whole time pitch was doing that to you, you were wishing it was Jack. But like it hadn't even happened he pulled away. Jack looked at you with a large smirk on his face before saying.

"let's get you back to the pole"


	11. confessions--Chapter 11

**Mother in the highest that took me 2 weeks to get down, sorry for the massive long wait but I have had such a terrible last to weeks, crap town of work, sports and school...got damn exams. Anyway im truly sorry and hope this makes up fore it. and im not sure about what I should do for the next chapter, I have acouple ideas but not sure. I am gonna give you...Nature...some input soo, hit me up and tell me what you think. Thank you to acouple of people for the DV drawing and fanart, amazing I think I will start showing them, so if anyway has any that they want shown feel free to send me the link, anyway, R & R ...tootaloo. hope you like Chapter 11**

On the way home you snuggled into Jack's chest, his smell made you so comfortable. You began to drift in and out and slowly fell asleep in his arms. Jack knew you fell asleep but let you be even though you did speak in your sleep, But as you were sleeping longer in his arms you began having nightmares. Jack could tell something was wrong, you started sweating bullets, gasping for breathe and crying. Jack raced back to the pole. Just getting through the open window he laid you down on North's couch. Jack called over sandy to send you sweet dream, but sandy's sand wasn't getting through the black sand twirling around you head. The nightmare started to fade out and you started to hear Jack yelling but you couldn't seem to open your eye's or move. All you could do was listen.  
"North! Sandy's sand isn't working!" Jack yelled almost in tears. you could hear North walk over by the pounding on the floor.  
"Sandy, why cant you get in? shouldn't YOU be able to give her sweet dreams." North said, as calm as possible.  
"North...!" Jack yelled. "the black sand is fading away. but she wont wake up." You could sense Jack was frowning.  
"Jack what did Nature look out of it when you found her?" North asked walking closer to you.  
"Yeah, she looked like she just woke up and she was chained up, Pitch was on top of her...he had her shorts ripped off. That's why I gave her my sweater, she was crying and screaming. And on the way home she fell asleep." Jack answerd walking towards the window.  
"Jack, carry Nature into her room...now." without any hesitation Jack had you in his arms and walking towards your room. Jack placed you down on your familiar bed and sat next to you.

Just as you were being to fade back asleep. I large thud was coming from outside the door. The thudding became closer then the door slammed opened. Bunny ran to your bed side and pushed Jack off the bed, Making him land hard on the floor. Bunny but his had on your cheek before jack got back up.  
"she's gotta leave." Bunny said.  
"gotta leave, what the hell is your problem. She's just gonna be hurt by pitch even more." Jack yelled back, still sitting on the floor.  
"no mate, I mean the pole. Look at her she's shaking, feel her...she's frozen." bunny said before turning back towards you and picking you up in the bridal carry. "I'll be at the Warren with Nature, And i'll keep her safe." Bunny said before tapping on the floor and jumping jumping through the hole.

Jack POV

you were about to fly to the warren but tooth came flying in the room.  
"Jack can I talk to you" tooth said sitting down on the bed that Nature was once lying in. you sit down next to her.  
"Yeah sure tooth, whats the matter, I really have to go." Jack said in an uneven voice.  
"I...I love you Jack, and I think your better off with me then Nature. I met you first and have Loved you longer" Tooth said with red growing across her face.  
"Tooth, I do love you..."Jack said "but you have always been a sister figure to be and I don't think that will ever change, im sorry." you stand up and kiss Tooth on the cheek. "I am truly sorry." But before tooth could say anything you were already flying through the open window heading towards the warren.

You landed in one section of the warren "now where is that damn kangaroo..." before walking down a stone path way. Looked at the top of the hill and say Nature laying on the ground with Bunny kneeling beside her.  
"Nature...I want you to know that I love you, you would complete me...you help spring come...And im easter, which is a part of spring. I love you and I deserve you over jack frost.." Bunny paused and stood up and looked away from Nature. "who am I kidding, I could never tell her that. she would hate me forever." Bunny's Australian accents beginning to become for violent sounding. You walked over towards the Rabbit but you knew that he already knew you were there. "Jack leave...now" Bunny said in a growl.  
"no, she's mine and always will be" You snapped back, Bunny grabbed his bumagrangs and got in the ready position.  
"we will see about that! aarrh!" bunny started throwing his weapons at you, you began to try and hit him with your ice or you staff.

The fight went on for hours and hours. The both of you were covered in your own blood and the other person's as you were fighting you didn't notice that Nature woke up, and trying to get you attention. She was getting really mad that you guys were fighting. But the weirdest thing happed a massive light came from Nature's direction. You both stopped fighting and looked over at her. Her eye's were closed and she was slowly rising towards the sky. She stoped about 10 feet above the ground. You could see that she was crying, but this time it was different, she was crying blood. You called up to her, but nothing happed. Bunny started shouting at you saying how it was your fault, but you could feel that nature had enough, she opened her eye's that were all gold, even the white part of her eye's were gold. And her red tears staining her face.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs that made you both freeze in shock.

**Yo ma people I have a new story out called "Love or hate" and it is about Cupid...(as a girl, of course) and she is in a love triangle with Pitch and Jack...Who will win, Check it out. The next chapter of both my stories will beup soon **


End file.
